


Rehearsal

by Sojourne



Category: American Horror Story, House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojourne/pseuds/Sojourne
Summary: Your best friends, Michael and Duncan (who are also your co-stars) discover that you have to film a sex scene, and after finding out you're nervous about it, they decide to... Rehearse it with you.





	Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if any of you guys follow Lvngdvns on Tumblr, but if you do, I'm sure you've seen someone calling themselves the "G&F Muse" on their blog. Surprise, that's me! I messaged her a while ago about an AU where Michael, Duncan and the reader are actors, and she said I could write it if I wanted!
> 
> Also, I hope it's not too OOC. I've never seen a single episode of House of Cards and although I finally started watching AHS I haven't watched Apocalypse yet :'D
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll like it!

“Okay, just make yourselves at home I guess-“

Before you could even finish your sentence Duncan was already running past you, jumping onto your bed and sending your blankets and pillows scattering all over the floor of your trailer. You could only stare at him in disbelief as he looked up at you with a cheeky grin on his face, wiggling into the mattress and making himself comfortable.

“What did you think was going to happen, Y/N? You know how he is,” Michael said from behind you, patting your back reassuringly before moving past you into the cramped trailer. You sighed, walking over and plopping down onto the bed on top of Duncan’s legs, making him grunt.

“Can you guys just focus for two seconds? We’re supposed to be _rehearsing,_ ” you said, exasperation clear in your voice. Duncan only rolled his eyes playfully while Michael took a seat on the couch across from your bed, observing you both. Duncan pulled his legs out from under you and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck as Michael handed out the scripts before starting to flip through his. You took yours, sighing and beginning to page through it.

You, Michael and Duncan had known each other for a few years now, first meeting on the set of a TV show you all had minor parts in. You three had grown extremely close to each other, and even though none of you ever got very big parts in whatever your were filming, it was still fun acting in small TV shows with them. Plus, since none of you were very busy, it meant more time to hang out and annoy each other both on and off set.

“This looks boring,” Duncan mumbled from your side, making you roll your eyes. Despite the fact that he and Michael were both your best friends, you had to admit that you wished they were more. They were both not only attractive but incredibly funny and caring, but you three never went further than playful flirting, which was disappointing to you. Although you would never mention that, not wanting to ruin your friendship with them.

“You won’t think it’s boring when you read what’s on page ten,” Michael murmured with a hint of amusement in his voice, Duncan staring at him in confusion before flicking through his script, eyes scanning page ten before his mouth dropped open slightly.

“What?” You asked, glancing over at Duncan who was now looking between you and Michael with wide eyes, Michael now smirking at Duncan.

“You don’t have to look so excited about it, Dunc,” Michael commented, still staring at Duncan with an amused look on his face. You huffed, wondering what exactly the script said as you flipped to page ten, quickly reading through it.

Your eyes widened and you cheeks quickly began to take on a pink flush, your mouth suddenly feeling very, very dry. You looked up when you noticed the room had gone silent, to find both Duncan and Michael staring at you. You blinked a few times, looking between them and trying to ignore how sweaty your palms were all of a sudden. 

“We- we have to film a sex scene? With all three of us?” You asked, Duncan trying to muffle a snort as he saw the surprised, doe-eyed expression on your face. Michael was still watching you both, always the one to sit and observe everything quietly.

“We can ask them if they can change it, if you’re not comfortable with it,” Michael reassured you, giving you a soft smile that nearly melted your heart. You shook your head, clearing your throat and trying to ignore the fact that Duncan was still staring at you.

“No uh, it’s fine, we can film this, I just…” you said quickly, trying to act nonchalant about it but failing miserably as your face reddened even further. You were now staring at the floor, trying to will your heart to stop beating so fast.

“You just what?” Duncan asked, cocking his head curiously as he watched you.

“I mean, I just, I don’t know how to… I’ve never…” You mumbled, Duncan’s eyes suddenly widening even further as he stared at you in disbelief.

“Wait, don’t tell me our pretty little Y/N is a virgin?” Duncan exclaimed, staring at you in a mixture of shock, wonder and something else that made an involuntary shiver run down your spine. You huffed in exasperation, elbowing him in the side and making him yelp. 

“I’ve only ever gone as far as kissing, okay?” You said softly, trying to ignore the feel of their eyes boring into you.

“We can help,” Duncan said quickly, moving closer to you and as much as you would usually love the close physical contact, now it only made you feel like you were going to combust from how hot you felt.

“Yeah,” Michael chimed in, leaning towards you and giving you a reassuring smile. “We can rehearse it so you feel more comfortable in front of the cameras, okay?” He said, still smiling at you. Usually the prospect of rehearsing a scene would make you feel better, but this time, knowing what you were rehearsing just sent a throb of heat between your thighs.

You considered for a moment before nodding, Duncan immediately clapping his hands together and looking at you with an eager grin. Michael only rolled his eyes at the dark-haired mans enthusiasm, standing up before stepping over to the bed.

“You read the whole scene, yeah?” Michael asked, and when you nodded he began shooing Duncan out of the way, the other man moving so that Michael could take a seat at the head of your bed, spreading his legs and motioning with his hand for you to come over. You swallowed thickly, crawling across the bed to take your place between his legs, leaning back so that your back was pressed against his chest.

“Relax, love,” he murmured into your ear, the raspy tone of his voice and the pet name making you shiver. Duncan moved to the foot of the bed down by your legs, giving you a toothy grin. You bit your lower lip, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

“I think, before starting anything, we should just get you used to being touched like this, alright?” Michael said into your ear and you could only nod, worried that if you opened your mouth to speak you would sound far too desperate and eager for them to touch you. Duncan gently ran his hands up your legs, squeezing you reassuringly as Michael nuzzled his nose against your neck, gently pressing his lips to your shoulder. You sighed softly, leaning your head back and baring your throat to the blonde man, giving him more access to your neck.

One of Michaels hands settled against your hip, squeezing you gently as his other hand came up to rest against your neck before sliding and wrapping around your throat, making you whimper softly.

“Is this alright?” Michael asked softly, his voice low and seductive. Your breathing was picking up now, your chest rising and falling in unsteady motions as you nodded your head quickly, leaning into his touch and letting your eyes flutter shut as you savored the feeling of his calloused hands tenderly squeezing the delicate skin of your throat.

You jumped slightly as you felt Duncan begin to move again, his hands running further up your legs as he slowly spread them apart, shifting on the bed so he could move to sit between your thighs. You gasped when you felt him lean forward, the stubble of his beard dragging across your neck as he nuzzled against you, kissing you gently.

The mixed scents of their colognes were making you dizzy, overwhelming your senses and making you want more, more kisses and squeezes and touches from the two men that were pressed against your body.

“You wanna keep going, babe?” Duncan asked, much bolder than Michael as he left a sloppy open-mouthed kiss against your throat. You whimpered, fisting your hands into the bedsheets to prevent yourself from reaching up and tangling your hands through their hair, still not wanting the two men to know how much you wanted them this in way.

“Yeah,” you whispered breathlessly, Duncan letting out a chuckle against your neck and making you squirm as his facial hair tickled across your skin.

“C’mon Mikey, you heard our girl, let’s get to rehearsing the script,” Duncan said, slowly moving down your body, his hands roaming up and down your sides. You nearly melted at the feeling of his warm hands on your skin and the fact that he referred to you as their girl, your hips bucking up before you could stop yourself.

You felt Michael let out a breath of laughter against your neck, feeling him shaking his head slightly at the other mans excited tone as the blonde wrapped one arm around your stomach to hold you still, the other hand coming up to rest against your shoulder. You watched Duncan slide down your body, his fingers catching in the hem of your shorts and giving them a tug. You lifted your hips up enough that he could yank your shorts down, pulling them all the way down your legs before discarding them onto the floor.

You couldn’t see his face, but Michael was now completely focused on your underwear and the smooth skin of your stomach, his gaze full of hunger and lust as he imagined what you would look like, completely bare and vulnerable to both he and Duncan.

“So you’ve never had someone go down on you before?” Duncan asked, glancing up at you, the look in his eyes hungry and intense, the cerulean blues of his eyes almost gone as his pupils dilated.

“N-no, but you don’t have to, since we-we’re acting you can just pretend,” you said quickly, not wanting him to feel like he had to pleasure you like this, despite how much you craved the feeling of his mouth and tongue against you.

“But what if I want to?” Duncan purred, cocking his head and grinning up at you as he rested his chin against your abdomen. You swallowed hard, letting out a shaky breath as you felt Michael shift around behind you.

“And what makes you think she wants your mouth anywhere near her, Dunc?” Michael teased playfully, smirking down at the other man who was now tugging at the hem of your panties.

“Because, Mikey, I’m down here and I can see how wet her little cunt is,” Duncan growled, making you whimper and buck your hips up against him. Duncan hummed softly, pinning your hips down with his large hands before nuzzling against your pussy through your underwear, making you squeak at the foreign sensation of someone else touching you.

“Is that right Y/N? You’re getting wet from this?” Michael taunted you, the hand that was on your stomach sliding up under your shirt, before moving up to cup your breast in his hand. You moaned softly as you felt the warm palm of his hand slide across your nipple, already hard and firm under your bra.

After a moment of rubbing his bearded face against you Duncan pulled away slightly, just enough that he could begin tugging your panties down. Once again you lifted your hips up, letting him completely remove your underwear before he tossed them off the bed, not even caring where they went as his eyes finally landed on your dripping cunt.

Duncan gripped your legs, spreading them apart and making you squeak and squirm around in his grip, nervous about him seeing you like this. Michael shushed you, his thumb and forefinger tweaking and twisting your nipple and making you whimper softly.

“That’s a good girl, keep your legs spread for him, let him see the meal he’s about to get,” Michael said, his vulgar words making you moan and shift around in their grip. You gasped as you realized you could feel Michael’s cock pressing against your back through his jeans, already able to feel how hard and thick he was.

Before you could do anything else Duncan pressed his mouth against your slit, his tongue flicking up to collect the wetness that had gathered at your entrance. He held your hips down against the mattress as you whimpered and wiggled around, gasping at the foreign sensation of his tongue against your most intimate parts.

He licked up from your entrance to your clit, swirling his tongue around the bud before moving back down to press it inside of you, all while looking up at you, gauging your reactions and watching you pant and moan. Michael was completely enraptured at the sight of his friend going down on you, almost wishing that he was the one down there, tasting you for the first time and making you squirm like that. Michael’s other hand slid from your shoulder down to the hem of your shirt, quickly pulling it up and over your head before tossing it to the side.

You barely noticed, too occupied with the scrape and burn of Duncan’s beard against your sensitive cunt as he continued fucking you with his tongue, groaning against you like you were the most delicious meal he’s ever had. 

Michael quickly unhooked your bra, throwing it away haphazardly as both of his hands immediately went to your breasts, tweaking your nipples and making you feel even more pleasure as he twisted and pinched the sensitive buds.

You let out a loud moan when you felt Duncan suddenly press two fingers into you, thrusting them in and out a few times before crooking them inside you to find the spot he knew would make you scream. You frantically bucked and ground your hips against him, leaning your head back against Michael’s shoulder and letting out a soft cry as you felt Duncan’s fingers exploring you.

“Oh honey, you’re doing so good for us, making such pretty little sounds,” Michael crooned against you, nipping your earlobe and tugging it with his teeth. You gasped at the feel of his teeth on you, the sudden hint of pain making you feel even more pleasure. You moaned loudly when you felt Duncan’s plump lips wrap around your clit, sucking it into his mouth and pressing his tongue against it as he pushed a third finger against your entrance, easily sliding it in from how wet you were.

“You gonna cum for us? Cum against Duncan’s mouth?” Michael egged you on, pinching your tits roughly and biting against your neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but still hard enough that you felt a quick flash of pain from it.

You cried out as you felt the heat rising in your stomach, knowing that you were so close, so close to cumming from the two men who you always hoped would be your first. Duncan sucked harder on your clit, doubling his efforts, your cunt making wet vulgar noises as Duncan continued fucking you with his fingers.

“Yes, yes, yes!” you chanted as you finally came, your back arching almost painfully as Duncan continued massaging that spot inside you that made you see stars. Michael’s teeth latched onto your neck as you rode out your orgasm, mumbling and crying out pleas and encouragements to the two men.

You slumped down against Michael, panting harshly as your orgasm finally subsided, Duncan sitting up and licking your wetness off of his lips, groaning softly at the taste. You slowly opened your eyes to see him looking at you with a smug grin on his face, his beard now soaked with your cum.

Your eyes trailed downwards to Duncan’s crotch, and you groaned softly as you noticed the outline of his thick cock through his grey sweatpants. Michael immediately noticed what your eyes were focused on, chuckling and helping you sit up.

“You literally just came and you’re already hungry for more?” Michael teased into your ear, making you whimper as Duncan started palming himself through his pants, squeezing his cock and licking his lips as he stared at you.

“As much as I wanna feel her pretty little cunt around my cock, since I was the first to eat her out I think you should be the first to fuck her, if she wants,” Duncan said, his voice low and gravely. You immediately nodded your head, pressing your hips back against Michael’s pelvis and making him groan.

“Come on love, I wanna hear you say it,” Michael said, hands gripping your hips tightly as he thrust against your ass, the rough texture of his jeans burning your skin in the best way.

“Yeah, please, I want you inside, please Michael?” You begged, your voice high-pitched and whiny. Michael groaned against your neck at your desperate and needy tone, Duncan pulling you into his arms and spinning you around so that your back was against his chest, holding you the same way that Michael just was.

Michael unzipped his pants, quickly tugging them down and throwing them to the floor, Duncan chuckling in your ear as his hands reached up to cup your breasts, massaging them roughly and pinching your nipples.

“Now who’s the eager one, Mikey?” Duncan taunted playfully, Michael sending him a quick glare before he started crawling forward towards you, grabbing your legs and tugging towards him so you were almost laying flat on the bed.

You yelped, quickly spreading your legs and revealing your dripping center to Michael, who only groaned as he looked down at you. He quickly tugged his boxers down and threw them to the floor of your trailer which was now littered with pillows and clothes. You let out a soft gasp as you finally saw his cock, hanging heavy and dripping between his legs. You had used plenty of toys before, but his size was intimidating and you were slightly nervous that you wouldn’t be able to take him.

“Relax, I’m going to start out slow, alright? Duncan already worked you open with his fingers so you’ll be fine,” Michael reassured you, only continuing after you nodded at him and spread your legs further, pushing your hips up towards him.

Duncan had one hand on your shoulder and one hand tangled through your hair, massaging your scalp reassuringly. Michael scooted forward so that your legs were around his hips, the plump head of his cock sliding against your folds and making you gasp.

“You’re on birth control, right?” Michael asked, glancing down at you. You quickly nodded, grinding your hips against his cock and making him gasp.

“You better be careful, little one, or else I’m not going to go so easy on you,” Michael grunted, thrusting his cock slowly between your dripping folds.

“W-what if I don’t want you to go easy on me?” You asked, batting your eyelashes at him and licking your lips. Both he and Duncan let out soft groans at your teasing, Michael finally positioning the head of his cock at your entrance before beginning to push inside.

You gasped as you felt him pressing inside you, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise as he held you still, slowly working his cock inside of your tight heat. You let out little moans and squeaks every time be bucked his hips against you, his cock being pressed further and further into your body, stretching you to the point it was almost painful.

“That’s a good girl, take his cock, just like that,” Duncan encouraged you, hand squeezing your shoulder. Michael groaned as he finally bottomed out inside of you, his eyes fluttering closed and mouth hanging open slightly as your pussy spasmed around him as you tried to adjust to the feeling of being so full.

“Please, Michael, I’m not going to break,” you whimpered, grinding your hips against him and shuddering when he let out a low snarl. He pulled his hips back slowly before snapping them forward forcefully, making you cry out in shock. He started a steady rhythm, pumping his hips against you as Duncan held you down, hand tugging your hair and bringing you even more pleasure as Michael pounded into you, his hips slapping against yours roughly.

You let out high pitched moans every time Michael slammed inside of you, bringing your hips up to meet his every thrust. He used one arm to lift your pelvis up so that he could shove his cock even deeper inside of you, making you moan loudly.

“That’s a good girl, you take his cock so fucking well,” Duncan encouraged you, his nails digging into your shoulder and no doubt leaving small indents. 

“Pl-please daddy, go harder,” you moaned out, throwing your head back in ecstasy. Both Duncan and Michael’s eyes widened and Michael’s thrusts slowed down, looking down at you in shock. You immediately realized what you had said, your face heating up as your eyes snapped open to look at Michael.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, I- AH!” You cried out loudly when Michael pulled out before slamming back into you with a grunt, staring down at you, his eyes dark with lust.

“Who knew our little girl was such a nasty little slut?” Duncan growled from above you, yanking your hair back so that you were forced to look up at him, a smirk on his face as Michael began picking up the pace again, soon pounding into you with abandon.

“So this is what you like, hm? You like daddy’s big cock inside of you?” Michael growled down at you, and you could only nod and press your hips up against him, your cunt convulsing around him as you got closer and closer to your orgasm.

You nearly screamed when you felt Duncan reach down to shove his fingers between your thighs, pressing against your clit and rubbing in tight, quick circles. Your eyes slammed shut and your back arched as you suddenly came, Michael grunting above you as he slammed as deep as he could inside of you, his cock twitching as he spilled himself deep inside of you, some of his cum leaking out past his cock and dripping down your ass.

You were all panting, staring at each other as you all caught your breath. You groaned as Michael slowly pulled out, before sitting back down on the bed. Duncan helped you sit up, kissing the back of your neck tenderly.

“You know, when you called Michael your daddy it took everything in me not to throw him off and fuck you myself,” Duncan purred into your ear, making you let out a soft moan as his vulgar words and the feel of his beard brushing against your neck.

“Well, now’s your chance,” you mumbled, reaching back to squeeze his cock, eliciting a grunt from the man behind you.

“Fucking _insatiable,_ ” Michael murmured, staring at you in a mixture of awe and lust. 

“Fuck- are you sure? You’re not too tired?” Duncan asked in surprise, trying to control himself as you continued palming his cock through his pants.

“Please, I wanna feel you too, daddy,” you moaned, looking over your shoulder and batting your eye lashes at him, hoping he would indulge you. You let out a soft yelp when he pushed you face first down onto the bed, pulling your hips up so that he had access to your cunt, which was now dripping with a mixture of your own juices and Michael’s cum.

You heard the shuffling of clothes before you felt the head of Duncan’s cock pressing at your entrance, the brown-haired man not even having the patience to take his pants all the way off, merely pulling them down enough to pull his cock out.

“You’re gonna regret teasing me, babygirl,” you heard Duncan growl into your ear before his hips surged forward, filling you up completely. You whined loudly, arching your back and grinding your ass up against him. You opened your eyes and looked up to see Michael staring down at you, licking his lips.

You let out a gasp when you felt Duncan pull out before slamming back inside of you, grunting as you tightened around his cock. He wasn’t as long as Michael but he was just as thick, and the feeling of his velvety cock slipping in and out of your well-fucked cunt was driving you insane.

“If I’d known you were this much of a whore, I would have bent you over this bed and fucked you into oblivion years ago,” he growled, his voice deep and gravelly. You cried out as he picked up the pace, now slamming into you with force as he pressed you down into the bedsheets with his hands.

“Fuck, I wish you could see her face right now, Dunc, she looks completely fucked out, like she just wants to be filled to the brim with cum,” Michael groaned, now fucking his hard cock up into his fist as he watched his best friend fuck you into the mattress.

“P-please Dunc, please let me cum,” you begged, your voice high-pitched and whiny. Duncan growled, one of his hands sliding up the back of your neck and tangling into your hair before he yanked your head back, using his grip on your hair for leverage as he began pounding your cunt even faster, grunting and groaning behind you.

You cried out loudly, body seizing and back arching as your orgasm suddenly hit you. Duncan continued to piston his hips against you for a few more thrusts before he was filling you to the brim, groaning loudly.

“Eyes up, open your mouth,” you heard Michael growl, immediately doing as he asked and holding your mouth open as wide as possible as he leaned forward, his cock pulsing as he spilled his seed across your tongue with a loud growl.

You all sat panting, completely spent and sticky with a mixture of sweat and cum as you all tried to catch your breaths.

“We should have asked them to give us a sex scene sooner,” Duncan breathed out, making you and Michael chuckle.

Yes, you would definitely ask for more in the future.


End file.
